Like a Fire Flower
by Haruta Hajime
Summary: Seperti kembang api yang meledak di langit malam, Lucy ingin merasakan cinta yang seperti itu. Tapi apa yang diharapkan tidak selalu terlihat seperti itu bukan? / "Kalau dulu kau dibawah, mungkin saja sekarang kau diatas 'kan? Hidup itu seperti roda, jangan harap semuanya bisa selalu sama." / "Jiwaku sekarang ada padamu sejak kamu menyentuhku."


"Seperti kembang api yang meledak di langit malam, aku hanya ingin hatiku terasa penuh dan meledak oleh karenamu."

҉ Like a Fire Flower ҉

..PROLOG..

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Fairy Tail © Mashima Hiro- _sensei_

Like a Fire Flower © Haruta Hajime

 _ **Pairing**_ : Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia

 _ **Genre**_ : Romance  & Little bit Fantasy

 _ **Rated**_ : T

 _ **Warning**_ : OOC, typo, AU, plot kecepetan, dll

::

::

Selamat membaca~

::

V

Dahulu, dua tahun sebelum kisah ini dimulai, sebuah pertemuan yang tidak terduga telah mengubah segalanya. Tapi, semua itu telah berakhir..

"Lucy.. Lucy!" seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di hadapan Lucy mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Lucy. Berharap dengan melakukan hal itu, orang yang sedang melamun ini sadar dengan panggilannya.

Tidak sia-sia dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya, kini Lucy pun sadar. "Eh..? Ma.. Maaf Levy, aku tadi melamun." menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Lucy berharap apa yang dilamunkannya barusan menghilang.

"Memangnya apa yang dilamunkan olehmu?" tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya, Levy pun bertanya pada Lucy. Tidak apa 'kan kalau orang bertanya apa yang sedang dilamunkan oleh seseorang?

Menatap Levy sementara kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya menatap lagit, mata Lucy menatap ke arah pohon bunga Sakura yang tertanam di sebelah gerbang sekolah. "Aku.. Hanya melamunkan sebuah fantasi yang sebenarnya mungkin tidak pernah terjadi." dikala daun bunga Sakura berguguran, kisah cinta yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai.

::

::

Saat istirahat, Lucy beristirahat di atap sekolah. Menyandarkan badannya, Lucy dapat melihat langit biru yang sangat indah. Ya, sekiranya tidak seindah hati Lucy yang selalu diselimuti oleh kabut masa lalu.

Lucy menutup matanya, mengaitkan kedua tangannya dan diletakan di atas perutnya. "Kenangan itu masih ada dalam ingatanku." sebuah kenangan dua tahun lalu. Disaat masa akhir sekolah menengah Lucy.

 _"Aku adalah roh pohon ini. Sebagai seorang yang telah memanggilku, akan kukabulkan tiga permintaanmu."_

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan apa yang barusan dipikirkan olehnya. "Kenapa kenangan itu tidak pernah kulupakan..?" Lucy membalik badannya. Menatap samping, tidak ada siapapun disana. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau membekukan badannya di bulan Oktober seperti ini. Udara yang mulai menusuk tentu lumayan terasa.

Hanya saja.. Lucy sedang merasa tidak enak. Pasalnya.. Kenangan dua tahun lalu itu selalu saja terpikirkan oleh Lucy. Padahal, Lucy sudah berusaha melupakannya. Tapi hal itu sia-sia saja karena kenangan itu selalu muncul pada mimpinya dan karenanya, hal itu tak dapat dilupakan dengan mudah.

"Natsu.. Setelah kepergiannya.. Pohon bunga sakura di rumah tumbang. Tapi.. Sekarang sudah tumbuh batang baru." Lucy menutup matanya. Sebenarnya Lucy tidak tahu mengapa dirinya selalu mengungkit-ungkit hal dua tahun lalu. Ya.. Mungkin memang lebih baik apabila kejadian itu dilupakan.

 _[ FLASHBACK ] _ Two year's ago~_

 _"Aku mau ikut darmawisata ma.." saat itu, Lucy yang masih kelas tiga sekolah menengah sedang terbaring di ranjangnya. Tapi sayangnya, akibat tubuhnya yang sedikit kurang sehat akibat kena flu menyebabkan Lucy tidak dapat mengikuti darmawisata sekolah._

 _"Tapi kamu sedang sakit sayang. Lagipula, pasti teman-teman sudah pergi sekarang."_

 _Mendengar kata-kata mamanya, Lucy pun memanyunkan bibirnya. "Huuu.. Padahal aku mau sekali datang kesana." memang nasib bisa terkena sakit di saat yang menyenangkan. Tapi apa boleh buat, hal itulah yang menimpa Lucy._

 _"Sudahlah sayang.. Lihat! Daripada cemberut, perhatikan bunga sakura di taman, daunnya semakin banyak rontoknya 'kan?" Lucy mengarahkan kepalanya ke samping. Disana, Lucy dapat langsung melihat taman rumahnya dan pohon sakura besar yang sudah berguguran._

 _"Hum.. Sepertinya mama akan sibuk nih." tersenyum lembut, mama Lucy pun bangkit dari duduknya. "Baiklah, mama mengambil jemuran di depan dulu ya. Kamu harus segera sembuh karena setelah darmawisata ini, akan ada ujian 'kan?" Lucy menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat kepergian mamanya, Lucy kembali menatap pohon sakura di hadapannya._

 _Entah apa yang mendorong Lucy, rasanya Lucy ingin sekali mendekati pohon itu. Padahal, sebelumnya perasaan itu tidak pernah dirasakan oleh Lucy. Mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya, Lucy pun dengan perlahan berjalan menuju pohon tersebut._

 _"Kenapa rasanya seperti ada yang memanggilku." dengan kepala yang masih terasa sakit, Lucy pun berjalan mendekati pohon tersebut. Menyentuhnya, entah mengapa kepala Lucy merasa pusing._

 _"Aku lemas sekali.." dan tanpa keinginannya, pandangan Lucy pun kabur._

::

::

"Kamu sudah sadar?"

Mendengar suara tersebut, Lucy membuka matanya. Memegang kepalanya yang sakit, Lucy menatap sekelilingnya. "Ini di UKS.." Lucy menatap ke depan. Sekarang, di hadapannya ada seorang doktet UKS.

"Bu.. Kenapa saya bisa ada disini?" kenapa Lucy ada di ruang UKS? Bukankah seharusnya tadi Lucy berada di atas atap?

"Tadi ada anak laki-laki yang membawamu kesini. Tapi ibu tidak pernah melihatnya, mungkin anak baru." mendengar hal tersebut, Lucy hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Lucy tidak tahu-menahu mengenai anak baru itu. Dikelas mana, dan juga kelas berapa. Tapi, tentu saja Lucy harus berterima kasih.

"Bu, ciri-cirinya seperti apa?" tanya Lucy. Kalau tidak tahu bagaimana orangnnya, seperti apa Lucy akan berterima kasih?

"Sedikit lucu sih, tapi.. Rambutnya bewarna pink."

"Pink?" tiba-tiba saja jantung Lucy berdetak dengan kencang.

 _"Aku akan mengabulkan tiga permintaanmu."_

Kembali, kenangan dua tahun lalu teringat dalam benaknya. Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menekankan pada dirinya, lupakan kejadian menyedihkan yang sudah berlalu. Iya, lupakan saja kisah cinta pertama yang pernah Lucy rasakan.

Tidak dapat terus berada di UKS lebih lama, Lucy pun turun dari ranjangnya. "Aku akan kembali ke kelas bu." seru Lucy kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih kepada guru tersebut. Keluar dari ruangan, Lucy kembali berpikir.

 _"Pink itu warna yang keren tahu!"_

Senyum simpul terukir di wajah Lucy, tapi setelahnya, senyum itu berganti dengan senyum sedih. "Tidak mungkin.." jangan dipikirkan, karena.. Kehidupan yang seperti itu, sepertinya memang hanya semua mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata.

::

::

"Lucy! Kamu sudah tidak apa?" sesampainya di kelas, Lucy sudah disambut oleh sahabatnya. Lucy pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Disaat ujian penentuan mau menuju universitas ini, kamu tidak boleh sakit!" Lucy pun tertawa pelan. Memang ya, sekarang Lucy sudah kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Sekarang, memang waktunya untuk memutuskan untuk masuk universitas mana walaupun masih ada satu tahun lagi.

Lucy pun duduk di kursinya. "Masih setahun lagi kok Levy. Haha." berusaha mencoba tertawa, Lucy pun menanggapi kata-kata dari Levy.

"Lucy, kau aneh deh. Setiap memasuki bulan Oktober, rasanya semangatmu tidak seperti biasanya. Terus.. Entah benar atau tidak, kesehatanmu juga sedikit menurun." Lucy menopang dagunya menanggapi kata-kata Levy. Keanehan yang tejadi pada dirinya setiap bulan Oktober, tentu ada alasannya. Hanya saja, jika Lucy ceritakan, pasti Levy tidak akan percaya.

Lalu.. Soalnya kesehatannya yang selalu menurun.. Itu karena "Aku tidak tahan dingin." ya semacam alergi mungkin. Tapi alergi itu tidak membuat Lucy gatal-gatal tapi malah membuat tenaga Lucy menghilang seakan seperti terkena sakit. Ya.. Sekenanya biasanya hanya demam ringan.

"Lupakan soal itu! Lucy, katanya ada murid pindahan lho! Padahal sudah mau naik kelas gini, tapi aneh ya!" Lucy mengarahkan matanya menatap Levy. Murid pindahan di akhir tahun seperti ini? Jujur Lucy merasa bingung. Tapi apa yang bisa dibingungkan oleh seorang murid? Ya hanya dapat menerimanya saja.

"Terus katanya, bakal masuk kelas kita lho!"

"Eh?"

 _"Rambutnya bewarna pink."_

Kembali mengingat kata-kata guru UKS, entah mengapa terlintas wajah laki-laki itu dalam benak Lucy. "Aku tidak mau tahu ah." tidak mau tahu lagi, mengingatnya membuat Lucy sedih.

"Sudah-sudah, sekarang semuanya duduk!" mendengar guru yang telah memasuki kelas, semua anak pun duduk dengan rapihnya. Termasuk Lucy, walaupun tidak antusias, tapi Lucy tetap penasaran seperti apa sosok murid baru tersebut.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sepertinya kalian sudah tahu bahwa kita kedatangan murid baru. Jadi langsung saja ya." guru itu pun memberi aba-aba pada anak baru itu dan inilah awal mulanya.

"Demi untuk hari ini, aku sudah melewati dua tahun yang sulit. Mungkin kamu membenciku sekarang. Tapi setidaknya, aku disini karena untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku Natsu Dragneel. Sudah lama tidak berjumpa ya, Lucy."

Dikala senyuman anak baru itu mengarah pada Lucy, Lucy hanya terkaget. Sedangkan anak lainnya berpikir "Apakah itu pernyataan cinta?" seperti itulah..

Tapi, segalanya pasti selalu berputar. Diawal Oktober ini, kisah yang sempat berakhir kini membuka sebuah jalan baru.

"Lucy.. Apa maksud semua ini?"

"Tidak mungkin.. Natsu.."

Jalan kedua baru saja dimulai kan?

 **To Be Continue**

 **( prolog, end )**

Yohaa semua.. Ini kali keduaku bermain di fandom Fairy Tail. Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah membacanya sampai sini. Idenya terasa pasaran? Aku menyadari hal itu kok. Tapi walau ide pasaran, tetap saja akan ada yang berbeda. Jadi inti cerita ini adalah Lucy yang waktu itu jiwanya masih labil dipertemukan dengan Natsu yang bukan manusia dengan cara yang tidak terduga. Tapi ada hal yang terjadi sehingga ada konflik diantara keduanya.. Lalu dua tahun pun berlalu dan memulai kisah yang sempat terhenti. Jadi untuk chapter satu akan lebih memperjelas kisah dua tahun lalu itu.

Tidak perlu banyak berkomentar lagi, silahkan berikan komentar kalian ya.. Sampai jumpa..

::

::

Sedikit cuplikan chapter 1

"Kalau dulu kau dibawah, mungkin saja sekarang kau diatas 'kan? Hidup itu seperti roda, jangan harap semuanya bisa selalu sama."

"Kau bilang untuk bertemu denganku? Lalu dua tahun lalu harus kuanggap sebagai lelucon? Jangan bercanda!"

"Jiwaku sekarang ada padamu sejak kamu menyentuhku."

"Pembohong."

Ch. 1 - Masa Lalu Lucy

::

Haruta Hajime


End file.
